The present invention relates generally to heated garments.
There are many instances where a user requires more warmth during cold weather than that provided by conventional garments. For instance, soldiers out in the field, spectators watching an outside sporting event or bikers riding their motorcycles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide garments that may supply the additional warmth required by such users. It is also desirable to provide this warmth for extended periods, as the user may be outside during cold weather for long periods of time. Further, it is desirable to provide the garment user the ability to control the amount of warmth the garment generates.